Reflection
by Anime Monkey Girl Fan
Summary: Movie Four: Another day in the life of Shion and Terara, with Shion reflecting about the little dragon Keronian. One-Shot


**I have finally decided to make another cute little one-shot on Shion and Terara! I just really love these two! Heh…you probably seen my babbling about in that other one-shot I made about them called, 'We Are Family' XD**

**So enjoy another one-shot from me!**

* * *

The golden eyes of the navy blue Keronian—or what looked like a Keronian, but not quite—watched the French girl with the long blue curled locks that was sitting over a desk, reading what appeared to just be a book silently to herself.

It was obvious that the little dragon Keronian was distressed by the looks of his face as he whined up to the girl, "Shiooooon! I'm hungry!"

Shion glanced at the Keronian briefly from her book, "Why don't you go ask Pierre to make you something or maybe some of the other butlers?"

"But I want you come with meeee!" Terara continued to whine as he slumped to the floor, with his dragon tail drooped downward showing his mood to anyone. "Shioooon!"

The girl again, looked up from her book as she looked down at the Keronian in a hint of frustration in her voice. "Terara…I promise to come with you to eat in a little while. I just want to finish this part—,"

"But I want to NOOOOOW!" interrupted Terara, sounding very much like a small child…as he was of course as he started to pound his fists on the floor, waving his feet around.

"Later, Terara."

"Not later! Nooooow, Shioooon!"

Shion sighed. There was truly no way to actually say no to the Keronian, without him throwing a fit.

In defeat, the girl closed her bookmark in her book at her stopping point as she stood up, "Alright alright…I'm coming, Terara."

In what seemed to be an instant change of mood, Terara was already on his feet as he wore a big grin like he would always as was part of his happy going personality. "Let's go go go, Shion!" he urged as he grabbed a hold of the girl's hand and started to lead her out of her room and down the hall, not heeding to her slight protesting.

"Terara!" Shion exclaimed, "Please slow down! We might hurt ourselves if we don't!"

The Keronian quickly stopped as he blinked his feline-like eyes at the girl, before loosening the grip on her hand. "Okay, Shion, whatever you say." And with that slowed to a more walking pace.

Shion smiled her thanks at Terara. It was hard to believe this so called Keronian was once the fearsome Earth Dragon that nearly destroyed Earth to be born with the incident of the Dragon Tails only some months ago.

Or…what was the Earth Dragon's feelings in the form of a Keronian.

The girl could remember very clearly when she exchanged their first conversation with one another; not exactly aware of whom it was at that time, a little time after her parents' funeral. She remembered…the sound of sorrow in his voice as he cried out for help…wanting to be born…wanting someone to help him.

That was indeed the reason she wanted to bring about the Dragon Tails in the first place back then…to help him…to meet him…the one who she believed would fill her own sadness. So in a way back then, they both were sad and longed for help…crying out desperately for it.

But then…after Shion saw the error of her ways because of her new friends, opening her eyes to see what would happen if the Earth Dragon was born. But she managed to convince Terara not to absorb the energy of the planet to be born…but be together as she as well as what she even believed Terara longed for.

"Shion! Shion!" Terara broke in her thoughts, causing Shion to blink dumbly a couple times, before looking down at Terara, who looked at her in worry. "You were staring off and I got worried!"

Shion smiled a bit. "Oh sorry, Terara." she apologized. "I…was just daydreaming."

The Keronian looked up at her curiously as they continued to walk. "Daydreaming?" he repeated. "Is that like dreaming? But only sleeping in the day?"

"Well…something like that." Shion giggled; finding the Keronian's vast questions adorable.

Moments of silence followed.

"…Shion?"

"Yes, Terara?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Shion seemed stunned by the question from the Keronian as he looked downward to the floor as he avoided eye contact. "Why would you ask that, Terara?"

"Because you were busy and I annoyed you…" Terara answered solemnly.

The girl smiled a bit as she bent down in the front of the Keronian, taking his small hands into her own as he looked up in slight surprise. "Silly, of course I'm not mad." she said. "I can never be mad at you ever."

Terara grin reappeared as it widen. "Weally, Shion?"

Shion's smile widened. "Really." Without warning, Shion playfully snatched the hat off the Keronian's head as she began to run off down the hallway, laughing.

Understanding it was a game, Terara grinned as he gave chase after the girl, catching up with her, laughing. "No fair! You cheated! I wanna be it!"

"You'll have to catch me then, Terara!" Shion called over her shoulder with a small grin on her face.

"I'll catch you then!" The male Keronian declared as he fought to keep up with the girl, continuing to laugh with the French girl as the laughs could be heard downstairs.

And of course, the butler could hear it clear enough as a hidden smile appeared on his face, while he cook up some dinner for the coming two.

* * *

**I enjoyed making this one -shot ^^ Hope you enjoyed! Review if you can!**


End file.
